


Love Filled Night

by Azarea



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jhil and Lightning spend a little intimate time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Filled Night

A hand wandered along her body, drawing from her moans of pleasure her body arching up to feel more of the touch. Etro how was she so good at this? She was her girlfriend, that’s how. She knew almost every spot on her body and how to get various noises out of her. Whether it would be a flick of her hardened nipple or a light tickling sensation against her ear from her butterfly kisses her girlfriend knew her pleasure spots and exploited them with grace.  
Lightning Farron panted lightly closing her eyes a deep groan escaping her lips while the woman above her sucked and teased at her breast. She was so beautiful, who would have thought destiny would bring them together like this. They were bitter enemies at one point, sometimes it still seemed like it when they argued, they had a dysfunctional relationship but it was somehow healthy in a way. They argued, they had the best sex ever, they cuddled, they argued more. Lightning wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Above the pinkette the woman of destruction herself Jhil Nabaat chuckled lightly at the noises she was getting her girlfriend to make, taking a break from her teasing she moved back up kissing Lightning deeply and moaned into her mouth when she felt fingers slowly invade her sex. What a sneaky woman she was. She smiled when Lightning shifted sitting up slightly allowing the blond to move both legs on either side of the pinkette. Wrapping her arms around Lightning she gave a light smile, the two kissing deeply again as Jhil rocked her hips against Lightning’s fingers.

“How’s that feel?” Lightning asked the two women breaking for air. 

Lust filled the pinkette’s voice. It had been so long since they had been like this. Work kept them apart more often than not. With one being a commander in Psicom, the other with the Corp, work seemed never ending for the two of them. When they were together like this, everything felt so right.

“Right there.” Jhil moaned lightly her vocal panting making Lightning that much more excited.

She moved her fingers from Jhil’s dripping sex feeling the woman’s weight off her as she watched her lay down. 

“Wider baby.” She smiled watching her spread her legs a bit wider 

Lightning gave Jhil’s body a series of kisses starting from her mouth down her body until she came to her girlfriends sex, Jhil breathed in pleasure while Lightning massaged one of her breasts.

Deciding to continue her teasing a bit more she inserted her fingers again moving them in and out slowly at first and then sped up her body moving back up her girlfriend’s body, her lips moving over one of Jhil’s nipples and sucking gently at first then with a bit more pressure.

“Ah. Lightning, don’t…don’t tease me.” The blond moaned.

“Not yet.” Lightning giggled.

“Mmm you know that’s the easiest way to get me to have an orgasm. Jhil frowned.

“That’s why I do it.” Lightning said with a chuckle. “I wanna see how strong you are baby girl.” She said in a low voice her blue orbs holding a ferralness to them.

“I’m kind of jealous though, how yours got to be so big.” She flicked Jhil’s other nipple and ran her tongue around it sucking it a bit. 

“Can’t help genetics. Oh.” Jhil sighed.

Lightning gave a chuckle moving down again to Jhil’s sex and ran her tongue lightly against it her mouth soon began working on pleasuring Jhil while Jhil rubbed along her head.  
She enjoyed listening to the noises and movements her lover made while she gave her sex the attention it needed. Minutes into her sucking Jhil arched a deep moan leaving her lips. 

“So close.” Jhil breathed. “Mmm, come up here….I want yours, lets come together.” Jhil suggested.

“Alright.” Lightning smiled and moved up on the bed positioning herself so her own sex was at Jhil’s mouth and felt the attacks of her tongue a while later.

The two moaned in unison as she licked and pleasured each other’s sexes, their moans becoming louder and deeper until the two women reached their peak both climaxing at once 

Minutes later the two lay beside each other Lightning embraced in Jhil’s arm her head laying against the woman’s shoulder as the two women slept spent from their night of making love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character's in this fic are are part of Squarenix and the Final fantasy franchise none of these characters belong to me. The only thing I own is the idea for the fic. 
> 
> And I'm back hi again AO3 sorry I haven't written in a long time life caught up with me and I think I'm losing my inspiration again T_T anyway thanks to a friend on tumblr I am in love with the ship Lightning/Jhil. I may write more fics on these two later but we'll see how it goes


End file.
